


Fire's Will

by WhisperingKage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Crossover, F/M, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was like a fire, she could burn brightly and she could dim until she was nothing more than a park. But no matter how much you tried to dowse her she would still burn brightly, for it was her nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Fire Lord glared at everything and everyone that he passed. They all bowed their heads and moved out of his way. He scowled.

Cowards. All of them, they were nothing but wastes of space, all of them. Even his own children were useless.

His glared darkened at that thought, he blamed their mother, she was weak and of course their children were weak as well. The only good thing that had come from marrying that woman was that she was weak enough that she died giving birth to their failure of a son.

He was free of a queen, something that most kings had to pay others to make happen. As cruel as it sounded he did not care, he needed no one to stand by his side, no this was his kingdom, his alone. Built on his work, sweat and the blood of others.

He let a small grin curl on his lips, scaring those that were foolish enough to be in the same hallway as him, he only grinned like that when he was amused, which usually meant the suffering of others.

He ignored them and continued on his way towards his destination. He barely noticed when the hallways became less and less crowded, then again only a few select people were allowed in these hallways, anyone who was not allowed to be in these hallways and were caught in them were killed immediately.

He shook off his thoughts as he stopped outside a door, yes he was the king and could go anywhere he wanted in his own kingdom, but he gave the person behind the door the courtesy of knocking before throwing open the door.

"Enter." The voice was soft and tired, beaten almost broken and he smirked, knowing he was the sole reason behind her broken voice. He easily pushed open the door and closed it softly as he entered the large room.

It was decorated in oranges and reds all of various shades. It was grand and well furnished, then again it was his late wife's room. He glanced at the only other person in the room.

She was sitting at a low table sipping some tea, completely ignoring him. He merely watched her for a few minutes. She was small, her womanly forum was wrapped in dark red robes. Making her long black hair stand out.

"Kagome." She blinked and looked up at the sound of his voice. Her deep blue eyes, eyes only found in the water bending tribe, yet he knew for a fact she was a fire bender. She was by far the most important person in the kingdom besides himself that was, she was the fire priestess. Far more important and influential then the fire sages.

"My lord. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Her voice was soft and docile, so unlike the fiery young woman he had…fallen in love with all those years ago. So long ago it seemed now, and how things had changed.

All save for her, she was still as young now as she was back then, appearing no older than twenty five, it was rumored it was because she was so close to the flames that they refused to let her age, in fear of losing her.

He recalled her waving that rumor off and telling them they were all crazy, while she lounged in his older brothers arms. He felt his mood darken at that thought. There was a time when she was his older brothers, he scowled at the thought of it, but that time had long passed. He was the king, and she was his, whether she liked it or not.

"I was merely feeling nostalgic, besides I come bearing news of my brother." He glared at the small spark of life in her eyes, even now, years after everything that had happened she still loved him, that was fine, he did not want her love, no he wanted her power and he had it.

Even so he was not pleased and he would make sure she knew it.

He stalked over to her and sat down across from her and glared at her. She sighed and stood up silently to grab another glass form the nearby shelf and sat back down pouring him a glass of tea and offering it to him. He took it and sipped from it, he frowned.

"I do not recall buying you this blend." She nodded impassively, a small smirk on her lips as she brought her own glass to her lips, after which she placed her cup back down on the table and offered him a sickening sweet smile.

"It was sent to me by an admirer." He glared at her, his grip on his glass tightening and making the tea boil.

Kagome mimicked his frown, she was very fond of that glass, it was one of the few things she had left of happier days.

"My lord, please clam yourself…I thought you came here to reflect on our past…not destroy the few things I own and cherish." He sighed and let go of the cup, she was right. He did not come here to break her things...this time.

"Forgive me…you of all people should know of my anger management problems." This time she smiled a true smile, yes, she remembered even form a young age he had issues controlling his anger, to this day it slowly consumed him…soon he would be nothing more than an angered husk of the man he used to be.

"Of course I know…if I recall you once set your older brothers underwear on fire once…" She trailed off laughter dancing in her eyes.

He smiled a rare smile remembering that day, it was one of the few happy one's before he had been set on his quest for world domination.

He and his older brother had gone to visit Kagome in the fire temple, as per usual, and as per usual they, his brother and Kagome, were off in their own little world and he was jealous. So he tried to get their attention only to have his brother embarrass him, so he got revenge by setting his underwear on fire .

Even now he had to admit watching his esteemed older brother, next in line for the crown, fail around as he tried to yank off his pants had been hilarious, it was one of the only found memories left between them now.

"How could I forget, you turned so red that the fire sages though you would faint." She smiled, as the memories washed over her, those were the days. Before the war, before the betrayal, before everything. Things were simple then, she, Kagome, was the fire priestess, and he, Ozai, was the younger brother of the next in line to be king, Iroh.

Now, now things were so messed up…so very messed up. Iroh was in exile, Ozai was a ruthless king, and she was his prisoner…how had things come to this? When had things gone off track? When?

"When did things change?" Her voice was even softer then it usually was yet he still heard her and he had to pause to think.

When had things changed?

Was it when his father put pressure on him to take the crown? In fear that Iroh was blinded by his love for Kagome.

Was it when he himself fell in love with Kagome and envied his brother for having everything handed to him? The crown, respect, power, women, everything.

Or was it when he had his heart crushed when his brother stole yet another thing from him by marrying Kagome behind everyone's back? Not only did he marry her but he had a son with her. Destroying her reputation…she was the fire priestess she was not supposed to do such things…yet she did.

She was stripped of her position and titles, until he, Ozai, took over the kingdom and restored her to her former glory…much t her disdain, it was because of him that her son was dead and her husband exiled.

Either way it was too late to dwell on the past for there was nothing one could do to change it.

"It doesn't matter. The past is in the past and that is where it will stay." She nodded sadly.

"You are right….what news do you bring of your brother?" He huffed his mood ruined, causing smoke to shoot out of his nostrils, and took a sip form the cup one last time and setting it down.

"He helped the Airbender...he is now a traitor….I have given orders to kill him as well as my son on sight." She felt shock and fear run through her system. No…

"Why? He is your brother! Zuko is your son! You can't do this…please…" He glared at her, how dare she try and tell him what he could and couldn't do.

"I can do as I please and they help the airbender! The airbender's sole mission is to kill me! You would see me dead!" She filched away from him as he stood and glared at her and looked down at the table.

"No, but...I mean my lord please….reconsider….I beg you." He shook his head, he would not.

"I will not, I only came to tell you this before you heard it from someone else…I will take my leave now…and if your admire ever leaves you gifts again rest assured that I will have him found and killed." With that he stalked out of her room leaving her alone.

Kagome sighed sadly as she grabbed her cup and sipped from it, even now Ozai was mad at her for loving his brother, mad at his brother for loving her and mad at his son for not being hers…he was filled with so much anger…and it would be his down fall.

She let out a baited breath and dug in her robes for a something. Smiling she pulled it out of her robes and held it dearly, like it was her lover. There resting in her hands was a lotus peg, most often used in games. She rubbed her finger over it lovingly as she made up her mind.

She would no longer play the docile captive…no, she was tired of sitting here day after day while others fought for freedom. She was just as much a member of the White Lotus's as they were and come the morrow she would leave this place, find her husband and fight with him.

She grinned darkly as the fire in her eyes returned, Ozai had better watch his back because hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, let alone one who had nothing left to lose.


	2. Lines Drawn

Kagome sighed as she glanced around her room one last time, she would not miss this place. Not one bit. She had already packed her meager belongings and they were resting in the pack on her back, which was hidden by her long black cloak.   
  
Tonight was the night; Ozai was in a war meeting, meaning all his generals were there, as well as half of the armed forces. This was her one and only shot to get out of here without causing a ruckus. Then again she had her own handful of loyal friends, they would help her as much as they could.   
  
She pulled the hood of her black cloak over her head and silently slipped out of her door. She glanced around and nodded at the young guard. He bowed to her and grabbed her arm pulling her behind him.   
  
"We must move quickly Lady Kagome…we don't have much time." She nodded, her footfalls were nearly inaudible behind his.   
  
Just because she was the fire priestess did not mean she was untrained, oh no. If anything she was second in fire bending to only a few. Sadly when it came to physical fighting she was lacking, no one would dare try and train with the fire priestess for fear of hurting her.   
  
She mentally scoffed, leave it to men to be sexist.   
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when she was shoved into a corner and pressed into the wall. She held her breath as the guards above them walked over head. They were making good time, in less than ten minutes they were in the servants halls.   
  
The plan was to get her to the kitchen where she would be given some supplies before being snuck out of the back door, so to say, and into the surrounding forest, well what was left of it. Fire benders did not really get along with anything green unless it was money.   
  
Once the coast was clear they started on their way again, if things were not so serious she would have been laughing. Here she was, her, Kagome, playing ninja. It was quite fun and she had to say that the new recruits sucked. Now, back in her husband days of being in charge they would have been caught long ago.   
  
Ozai was cocky and because he was cocky he let his troops slack off, which would play a main part in his downfall. She grinned almost evilly at the thought of it, to finally see him taken down. His power and status ripped away from him by a mere child. It sent shivers down her spine and at the same time it pissed her off.   
  
How dare the world place its fate it the small hands of a child? She, having been a mother at one point in her life, was appalled. Children should never be forced to be warriors, their biggest worry should have been if they were going to get caught doing something stupid. Not winning a war, saving the world. She vowed that if she ever crossed paths with the poor boy, with Aang, she was going to kick Roku's ass. He knew all of this was going to happen but he being the ass that he was did not care. Plus she was still sore at him for destroying her temple.   
  
"Gaah!" She blinked and swiveled out of the way of the oncoming blast of fire. Her blue eyes shone as it rushed past her, mere inches away from her face.   
  
She swirled on her heel and faced the attacker. She glared, of course it would be her.   
  
Azula smirked as she stood tall, her two lackeys standing behind her, no doubt making her feel superior.   
  
"My, my what do we have here? Father's favorite whore is out of her cage…whatever shall I do?" Her voice was filled with disdain and mocking. The girl hated her, purely hated her, then again there wasn't much the young girl did not hate.   
  
Most of it wasn't her fault. Her mother had been ripped away from her at such a young age. She was ostracized for being a concubine's daughter, yes, she was an illegitimate child, in fact the only reason Ozai laid any claim to her was because she was a prodigy.   
  
That was another reason the girl was so jaded, she was rushed to be the best, no, she had to be the best or she would be tossed to the side. Which was why she hated her half brother so much, he didn't have to go through half of the shit she did, simply because he was Ozai's only full-blooded child and a boy.   
  
Even so it did not excuse the young girls rude and horrid behavior.   
  
"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Kagome merely stared at her, she would not play this child's game.   
  
Azula smirked as guards came running, oh her father would love her for this, he had to. She single handedly stopped his favorite whore from getting away. Yeah, said whore was the fire priestess but she did not care. This woman was the reason her mother was dead. Her mother had loved her father yet he only used her as a replacement for the whore before her. It killed her mother, literally, she was so depressed that she killed herself. And it was all this whore's fault.   
  
"Guards take her back to her room!" Her voice was sharp with authority.   
  
The guards glanced at each other, they did not want to lay hands on the Fire priestess, she alone was the most influential and important person in the kingdom besides the fire lord…but Lady Azula was the princess….   
  
Kagome smirked as the guards glanced around, she knew their dilemma, they didn't want to harm her. Her temple was destroyed and her person hidden form them, but she still held the same amount of power.   
  
She knew that after tonight the fire nation would be split in half. There would be those that supported her and those that supported Ozai. Most would support Ozai, mostly out of fear, but she knew she would have her own decent sized amount of supporters.   
  
"Grab her now or I will have your heads!" Auzla was furious! How dare they ignore her order!   
  
The guards gave Kagome a worried and guilty glance but moved to do what Azula said, for they all knew she meant what she said.   
  
Kagome merely smiled at them, making them pause in their steps. She used it to her advantage and barreled past them, flames bursting from her hands to momentarily blind them as she ran for it.   
  
So much for sneaking out the back door. Looks like she would have to burst the front door down. She grinned as she ran, flames shooting after her, how silly it was to her. They were using the very flames that protected her, slowed her aging, and loved her, against her. How ironic…and useless.   
  
She swirled on her feet and practically danced away from the guards that were running towards her and glanced around…well shit. She was cornered, guards were coming in from both sides of the small hallway. She glanced over the railing and looked down…it was a fifty foot drop…oh well.   
  
She grinned as she fluidly hopped over the railing, ignoring the gasps and screams as her hood fell back to reveal her face. Even with the wind rushing through her ears she could hear their cries.   
  
"Its Lady Kagome!"   
  
"The fire priestess!"   
  
"She's going to die!"   
  
"What's going on? Why are they firing at Lady Kagome?"   
  
She grinned as the ground neared, the adrenaline rushing in her veins as she spread her arms out, her palms facing the ground and pushed. Flames erupted from them and connected with the ground below her, slowing her rapid decent until slowly her feet touched the ground.   
  
Her feet had barely touched the ground before she was off, dodging and weaving between the guards. She cursed under her breath as she came upon the story high gates, yes gates, as in more than one and sighed. Here she was hoping she wouldn't have to reveal to many of her skills during her grand escape.   
  
She speed up her pace and jumped, using a nearby guards head as a sprig board to gain even more air. Even so she was nowhere near clearing the gate and she could hear the dismayed cries of some of the soldiers.   
  
She grinned as the air around her heated and she seemed to hover in the air for a second, long enough to kick off form the gates wall and propel herself on top of the first gate. She heard the shocked cries and startled gasps.   
  
She turned around to face those that were still in the court yard and smiled. She moved her to her neck and yanked off a chain and held it up.   
  
"I have no doubt that after this I will be labeled a traitor and many foul things will be said about me, rumors will be spread as to why I left. I leave it up to you to decide if these rumors are true. I will say this… I leave here not as a traitor, a runaway, or a deserter, but as a woman hell bent on stopping the madness that surrounds us." She paused for a second to let her words sink in before continuing.   
  
"I do not wish to become your enemy but I have no doubt many of you will see me as such and it sadness me. But, my resolve is unwavering, and my heart strong. I will bring peace back to this land…of that I swear. Even if it means I have to turn my back on you, my own children of fire." With that she let the necklace fall from her hands, her eyes locked with Ozai's as he looked down at her, along with the generals, from the windows of the war room.   
  
Without one last glance she bounded over the gates, much like an airbender would have, and was gone.   
  
Ozai felt pure unadulterated anger take hold of him. How dare she? HOW DARE SHE? She had not only publically announced her betrayal but did so on his front door step. She would pay.   
  
His generals backed away from him as the air around him became hot, unbearably so, the fancy draperies around him began to smoke before bursting into flames.   
  
He took a deep breath and let out a blast of fire, his scream of rage echoed for miles.   
  
SHE WOULD PAY!   
  
Kagome smirked as she heard his outraged cry and hurriedly made her way through the forest towards the river. Once there she was met with a small trading boat. She quickly boarded it and nodded at the small crew as they set sail.   
  
She sighed sadly as they moved quickly down the river, she had broken all ties with her nation as much as it pained her but it was for the greater good. Sacrifices had to be made, she knew that all too well, even so heart heart cried out, if only for a second, as they left the fire nation, the only home she had even known.   
  
She took a deep breath and shoved that feeling down. She had no time for regrets; because of what had just happened all her careful planning had been tossed out the window. Now, now she had to find not only her husband and nephew, but Aang as well. She knew finding them would be easy, she being so closely connected with fire would be able to seek them out easily. Finding Aang would be a bit more difficult but she knew it could be done. She, like him, was connected very closely with the spirits.   
  
The hard part would be getting the two groups to get along. It had to happen, their two groups had to become one or they had no chance of defeating Ozai. As much as she hated to admit it, Ozai was powerful, his rage only fuelled him more, and the sprits knew he had rage to spare.   
  
"Lady Kagome...are you well? You are unharmed?" She blinked herself out of her thoughts and turned to face the captain with a small smile.   
  
"I am fine…how far can you take me?" The captain looked down.   
  
"Not as far as we had originally planned, we can get you to the boarder…after that…well…" He trailed off feeling horrid, he had promised to take her as far as the Earth Kingdoms border…but he couldn't. He was scared, very much so and he had not only his crew to worry about but their families as well.   
  
Kagome as if sensing his worries nodded, patting his arm.   
  
"It is fine. I am very grateful for your assistance. You didn't have to." The captain shook his head.   
  
"No, we did. A lot of us are weary and angered at the actions of our nation…but we're also sacred…but, we will try our hardest to help you. To help your cause. You might not know it but a majority of us 'peasants' long for this war to end. We have lost so many sons and daughters…" He clenched his fist in anger, he had lost two of his sons in this war.   
  
Kagome smiled sadly as she placed her hand on his clenched one, she knew all too well the pain of losing a son to a useless war.   
  
"I know, I know all too well." Her voice was soft yet it moved something in the captain. He unclenched his fist and placed his other hand on top of hers.   
  
"Thank you." Kagome blinked in surprise. Why was he thanking her?   
  
"For what?" The captain smiled.   
  
"For giving us hope. For lighting a spark of rebellion that will grow into a brightly burning torch in the darkness. You have and always will be our light Lady Kagome." She smiled and patted his hand with her other one.   
  
"Thank you for your kind words." The captain nodded and let go of her hands.   
  
"You should rest for now. Once we reach land you will have to continue on foot." She nodded and let him show her to the cabin of the ship. Once there she descended the steps and sat on the small bed.   
  
She was too nervous to rest, no…she was tired of resting, of bidding her time. Finally she had stepped into the front lines of the rebellion, her husband was going to be furious with her but she did not care.   
  
She let out a small laugh, she was happy, she was actually happy! She no longer had to play the docile doll, no. She would pick up arms and remind them all why she was chosen by the flames.   
  
Her eyes blazed with a new light, with determination, anticipation, and exhilaration. She would show them all the errors of their ways. She was not just some figure head, she held power and she would use all of it to help bring Ozai down. To show everyone that even a God could bleed. She would carve a path straight through the fire nation herself right up to Ozai's chambers, if needed, for Aang to follow.   
  
Omake   
  
Denial, it's not just a river in Egypt…   
  
Iroh glared at his nephew as he checked out Kagome. He felt his ire raise even more as Zuko's mouth dropped open a bit and felt the need to reprimand hi by elbowing him in the side.   
  
Zuko cried out and pain and glanced at his uncle in question.   
  
"What was that for?" Iroh merely smiled.   
  
"Stop checking out your aunt...it is not proper." Zuko was about to yell at his uncle when what he said finally registered in his head. That sexy twenty five year old young woman was his aunt?   
  
"WHAT? Uncle I know you're weird but this?" Iroh laughed as Kagome skipped over to them and wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"I've missed you my dear husband but wow I must say...you put on some weight." She patted his stomach lightly making him laugh.   
  
"Well what can I say? I missed you so I ate away my sadness. You on the other hand look the same as always..." She smiled at him and turned in his arms to smile at a stunned Zuko.   
  
"Oh, my you've grown up quite handsomely! You must break hearts where ever you go!" She smiled at Zuko as he stared at them gapping. After a few minutes of no reply she leaned over to whisper in Iroh's ear.   
  
"Dear, what did you do to him? He seems a bit off." Iroh laughed.   
  
"Ah, my lovely he is merely awed by your beauty!" She laughed and hugged him again before letting go of him to pull Zuko into her arms.   
  
"You my dear boy are sooo cute! To think I used to bathe you when you were but a child. Ah, such fond memories…" Zuko snapped out of his stupor and pushed her away a bright red blush on his face.   
  
"Leave me alone!" He stalked over to sit on a crate as his uncle and his...aunt, he shivered at that thought, happily chatted and acted like newly weds...why was it his family that was so messed up? Maybe he was adopted? Yes, he nodded, he liked that idea. He was adopted therefore he was not related to this family full of circus freaks, yup. That was his story and he was going to stick to it.


	3. Never Again

Kagome sighed as she sat at the table and looked at the man across from her. He merely stared back, not meeting her eyes but looking past her. She shook her head sadly as she got up to leave.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to endanger your village. I'll leave right away." The man nodded still not looking at her.   
  
"I'm sorry Lady Kagome. I really am but we're a small village if the fire army…" He trailed off feeling stupid for making excuses as to why they couldn't house the Fire priestess for the night.   
  
She smiled sadly as she got up, pulling her hood over her head as she made her way towards the door.   
  
"It's fine, may the spirits protect you." With that she stepped back out into the pouring rain and made her way towards the towns exit.   
  
It had been two days since her grand escape and much to her dismay the crew she was with could only get her two thirds of the way out of the fire country. It was way less then she had counted on but it was more than they had to help get her to.   
  
Even so she was tired and had hoped to rest in the small village, Konoha, but they had turned her away, not that she blamed them. Everyone was sacred of the fire army, even those who lived in the fire nation.   
  
She blinked as a small child ran up to her and tugged in her cloak, much to her parent's dismay.   
  
"Lady Gome! Here! I made this for you!" Kagome smiled as she kneeled down to the young girl's level and took the offered gift. It was a crudely craved wooden barrette carved in the shape of a lotus. She smiled as she took the offered gift and patted the young girls head.   
  
"Thank you very much. I will always treasure this. May I have your name little one?" The young girl smiled revealing that she was missing her two front teeth.   
  
"Rin's name si Rin." Kagome smiled as she dug around inside her cloak and pulled out a beautiful golden hair pin and handed it to the young girl, ignoring the gasps of those around them.   
  
"Here Rin, a token of my appreciation." Rin squealed happily and took the offered pin, hugging it to her chest and smiled brightly.   
  
"Thank you Lady Gome!" Kagome smiled and patted the young girl on the head once more before continuing on her way out of the village gates.   
  
Once she was in the woods the rain became a downpour, it was almost like someone was dumping buckets over the very ground she walked on. It sucked. Being the fire priestess meant she was at…odds with water. It wasn't she didn't like it, because she did, but to much of it made her crabby and this was one of those times.   
  
The ground slipped and moved under her feet, now nothing but mulch and mud. Her cloak was heavy and stiff, worn down by rain. What really irked her was the fact that she looked like a drowned rat. So, in reaction to her discomfort the air around her became steam as the very flames within her surged up and made a barrier of heat, to dissolve the water before it ever got close to her.   
  
She smiled lightly, even now that she was so far away from her destroyed temple the flames tried to comfort her, then again they were just as much a part of her as she was them.   
  
She blinked as she stumbled over something and went rolling, ungracefully down a hill. Jarring her body and slamming into random things on the way down. She hissed as she came to a muddy stop, curtsey of slamming into something er someone hard and taking them down with her.   
  
"Ita~" She winced as she sat up her eyes closed because of the amount of mud that had covered her. She blinked when she heard another pained groan as well an amused chuckle.   
  
"Don't you dare say a word uncle!" She blinked as she wiped away the mud covering her eyes. She knew that voice, well it sounded familiar…   
  
"I would never dream of it prince Zuko." Kagome gapped as she stood up, slipping on her own cloak and almost going down if not for the pair of arms that wrapped around her waist and steadied her.   
  
"Whoa there, be careful miss we wouldn't want you to take another awful spill." Kagome merely made a weird choking nose and threw her arms around him clinging to him as tears gathered in her eyes.   
  
Zuko glared at his uncle from his place on the ground, covered in mud. His uncle merely held his hands up in an 'I have no idea what's going on' gesture before wrapping them around the young woman who had rammed into him. He scowled, his anger causing the air around him to turn into steam.   
  
"Um young miss are you okay?" Iroh blinked as the young woman pulled back to glare at him, tears in her eyes…deep blue…familiar eyes.   
  
"K-Kagome?" She glared at him, once again making that odd choking noise as he pulled her close for a split second before pushing her away to glare down at her, an angry scowl on his face.   
  
"What are you doing here? After I heard that what you did I was so worried and here you are! Hugging strange men in the rain!" Kagome glared at him huffed, flames coming out of her mouth.   
  
"Excuse me! You're the one hugging random women in the rain!" He flushed red.   
  
"Well I thought you were hurt!" She huffed but hugged him again.   
  
"I missed you." Iroh hugged her back.   
  
"I missed you to." Zuko blinked, a sick feeling in his stomach. What was going on? One way to find out.   
  
"What's going on here?" Iroh shot him a small glare.   
  
"Zuko! Respect your elders and respect your aunt!" Zuko gapped. Huh? What? That…pretty young woman was his aunt? His-huh-wha?   
  
His eyes rolled back in his head as he flopped in an undignified heap on the ground, mud sloshing everywhere.   
  
Kagome looked at her fallen nephew in concern, leaning on her husband for support.   
  
"Oh dear…is he okay?" Iroh laughed and pulled her closer to him to lean down and whisper into her ear.   
  
"He'll be fine, he just fainted….now let's talk about this…" Kagome nodded losing her cheerful grin. He was serious, and he was pissed.   
  
"Sure…but let's get out of the rain…" Iroh nodded and let go of her to grab Zuko, easily and slung him over his shoulder.   
  
"We have a small camp set up not t far way from here." Kagome nodded and fell in step with him, already she could feel how intense the atmosphere had become after Zuko had passed out. It was their policy to never fight in front of a child, theirs or other and as far as Kagome was concerned Zuko was hers.   
  
She had raised him after his mother had died in labor, not that he remembered, she looked so different back then. Even so whether he knew it or not the mother he remembered and loved was her, and she would not let anything happen to him ever again. She sighed as she fingered his scar, never again. This she vowed.   
  
"What you did was foolish." She sighed and nodded her gaze still on Zuko, whom she had dried, changed and put to bed. She herself had dried off and was now wearing a spare pair of Zuko's clothes. Iroh had changed his own clothes and let his hair fall over his shoulders to dry.   
  
"I know but I was tired of playing the docile doll…" She trailed off, running her fingers though Zuko's lose hair.   
  
Iroh let out a huff, she was always like this…he mused he was lucky she had stayed there so long…   
  
"Kagome...you should have let us know what you had planned…" She snorted as she glared up at him.   
  
"So you could try and tell me and discourage me? One can only take so much abuse before they snap my dear husband. I think I did very well putting up with it for this long. I wasn't even allowed to go to our son's funeral…" She trialed off feeling horrid after the words had left her mouth.   
  
Iroh sighed sadly as he looked down, feeling like shit. He knew how much that pained her, to this day she had yet to even visit their sons grave.   
  
"I'm sorry…" He blinked when she appeared in front of him and hugged him to her, he relaxed in her hold, resting his head on her chest. How long had it been since he had been able to hug his wife? How long indeed.   
  
"I'm so sorry but I was so scared…I…I was afraid he would take you away from me like he's done to everything else…I would rather you be safe in his arms then be on his bad side…his enemy…" Kagome huffed and smacked the back of his head.   
  
"I would rather be fighting by your side, my husband, then in his arms away from you. Now shut up and just deal with it. I'm here and there's nothing you can do about it. The die has been cast and we must play the game, no matter how it ends." Iroh nodded, taking in her scent of jasmine and fire. How he had missed her, she was his other half.   
  
"I understand my love…what will we do now? I'm sure you have a plan." Kagome laughed lightly as she pulled back a light blush on her face. Iroh face faulted.   
  
"You don't have a plan do you?" She blushed more and sat across from him, picking up the cup of tea that was waiting for her.   
  
"Well…my plan was to get out of the castle, did that. I planned to get out of the fire nation and find you. Part of that is done. Then I was hoping we could look for the avatar…for Aang. We have to join groups if we plan to win this war." Iroh nodded.   
  
"That's a good plan…well part of a plan. But how do you suppose we find them? Last we heard they were in the Earth country…and that was three weeks ago. Not even the white Lotus know where he is." Kagome smiled as if knowing a divine secret.   
  
"That my dear you can leave up to me. As you know I'm the fire priestess and yes, as the rumors say I have been chosen by the fire sprit to be its vessel, meaning I'm connected closely with the sprits like you are." He nodded in understanding.   
  
"I see…so you know." She smiled as she sipped her tea. Of course she knew. He had been chosen by the dragons he had spared to be their vessel. He like her would never age a day past twenty five, yet he had found a way to make a guise.   
  
"Though I must ask…how did you make such a clever disguise?" Iroh smiled as his forum shifted lightly to reveal a handsome young man, a spitting image of their dead son. Her eyes widened for a second and then the image was gone. Iroh smiled sadly.   
  
"Well I won a bet while playing a game with the spirits of mischief and envy…I was able to get a spell from them." Kagome sweat dropped leave it to her husband to gamble with spirits. She shook her head, a smile on her face.   
  
"Only you." He smiled at her.   
  
"Hai, only me." He reached over to hold her hand in his. Running his fingers over her knuckles lovingly.   
  
"I missed you my love." She held tighter to his hand.   
  
"And I you. Maybe next time you'll think before casting me as the docile doll?" Her voice was light with laughter but her eyes were full of pain. Pain he had placed there whether he wanted to or not. Yet, he played along with her and nodded a small smile on his face.   
  
"Never again." She nodded her grip on his hand tightening. Never again would she be separated from her husband, never.   
  


**Omake**

**  
**

**AILF**

  
Sokka grinned as he took in Kagome's form. She was in a word perfect. He leaned over to a disgruntled Zuko and elbowed him to get his attention.   
  
"Dude." Zuko ignored him. He elbowed harder.   
  
"Dude~" Zuko grit his teeth and ignored him, already knowing what the other boy was going to say.   
  
Sokka huffed and elbowed Zuko harder.   
  
"DUDE!" Zuko huffed as her turned to the other boy his face flushed in anger.   
  
"WHAT?" Sokka huffed as he wiped the spit off his face. A disgusted look on his face.   
  
"Dude chill I just wanted to tell you, you have an ailf." Zuko blinked in confusion.   
  
"A what?" Sokka grinned.   
  
"An aunt I'd like to fu-AAAAAGH!" He was cut off by Zuko sending a wave of flames at his face.   
  
"Say that again and I'll kill you." His voice was deadly calm making Sokka nod in fear. Zuko glared at Sokka for good measure.   
  
Sokka let out a shaky breath as Zuko stalked off muttering insanely under his breath. That dude really needed to chill out.


	4. I Promise

Kagome hummed lightly to herself as she ran her fingers through Zuko's shaggy and untamed hair. After her small chat with her husband she had decided to rest. Iroh had offered her his bedding but she had politely refused, she had to many emotions raging within her to rest fully, and had opted instead to sit down on Zuko's bedding and place his head in her lap. How she had missed him.  
  
She gazed lovingly down at him her eyes darkening as she took in the horrid scar that covered his face. She should have protected him, Kami, she should have fought harder to get to him in time. The spirits knew she had fought but not hard enough and he paid for her weakness.  
  
"You tired your best love, stop beating yourself up over it." Kagome didn't bother looking up to meet the dark gaze of her husband as he sat across from her on his own bedding the light from the small fire in the middle of the tent being the only source of light.  
  
"I didn't try hard enough…I was too weak. I should have protected him! Just like I should have protected our son." Her voice was thick with emotion but she pushed it down as she felt Zuko begin to stir.  
  
Zuko sighed in contentment a soft humming ringing in his ears as a pair of soft delicate hands caressed his face. He relaxed fully as he woke up yet refused to open his eyes. How long had it been since he had been this relaxed? With blurry vision he resigned himself to opening his eyes and facing the harsh gaze of reality. He blinked when a blurry face came into focus and could not have stopped the words from leaving his mouth even if he wanted to. "Mother?" His voice was quiet and light reminding Kagome of the young boy she had once loved and taken care of.  
  
"No honey, it's me Kagome. I don't know if you remember me but I used to watch over you when you were younger." Her voice was soft as she let her hand rest on his face for a few more seconds then pulled it away as his face lost its childlike innocence and became the hard pensive face of a teenager forced to become a man.  
  
Zuko frowned as he sat up and put some distance between himself and this strange new woman. He quickly sought out his uncle and gave him a levered stare. His uncle merely gave him a small sad smile. He furrowed his eyebrows at that look but turned his attention back to the woman, Kagome, who claimed to have known him as a child. "I am sorry but my past…my childhood it is a blur. I do not remember you…or much of it"  
  
Kagome smiled sadly but nodded, it was common for children who had horrid childhoods to subconsciously block out bad memories from their past. Sadly Zuko had many so she had no doubt his childhood memory was filled with dozen of holes. "It is fine. Are you well? You fainted after I took a rather hard spill into you."  
  
Zuko blinked as the hazy memories came to mind and nodded. "I'm fine. You?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm better than I have been in years."  
  
Zuko nodded knowing there was more meaning behind those words but for the moment he ignored it and turned to his uncle. "Uncle are you well?"  
  
Iroh smiled and nodded as he got up and poured a few glasses of tea in preparation of what was to come. "I am fine prince Zuko. Here have some tea there is a lot we must discuss."  
  
Zuko sighed but took the offered glass and sipped at it knowing his uncle would have a fit if he didn't. He shifted a bit uncomfortable as his uncle gave Kagome her cup of tea and took a seat across from him.  
  
"Zuko…before we start this long but needed conversation I want you to know and understand that ever since my own son was taken from me I have viewed you as my own. You are, in my eyes, my son and I love you." He paused to let his words sink in and once he thought that they had he let his illusion drop.  
  
Kagome watched as her husband let his illusion drop and smiled lightly, despite the mood of the small tent, and watched as Zuko's eyes bugged out from his head and he spit out his tea in shock.  
  
"Wha-what? Uncle! You-how?" Iroh smiled amused by his nephews reaction and held up his hand to stop Zuko's shocked ranting.  
  
"Calm yourself prince Zuko and I will explain everything." With that he delved into the history that was his life and the tragedy that was their shared past. He did leave out a lot knowing Kagome would want to fill in the gaps and mainly focused on how he had spared the dragons, been chosen by them to be their vessel and his close relationship with the spirits.  
  
"You see I only hid this from you out of concern for your well being. I want you to understand that. Now, my tale has been spun it is time for you to listen to Kagome's. You will respect her by listening to her story without interruption."  
  
Zuko merely nodded his mind on over drive from what he had learned so far and turned to face the small young woman next to him.  
  
Kagome gave him a small loving smile knowing what she was going to tell him would shake the very foundation of his beliefs.  
  
"Zuko, my Zuko, what I am about to tell you is not meant to hurt or confuse you but I know it will anyway and for that I apologize." She took a deep breath to steady herself and then began.  
  
"I have known your father and uncle sine our childhood days. I am, as I'm sure you might have guessed, the fire priestess. I have been kept captive by your father every since he has taken over the fire kingdom. I am also your aunt. I married your uncle in secrecy, I'm sure you know of the scandal."  
  
Zuko nodded having heard rumors of the scandal involving his uncle the fire priestess and their son but never had the courage to confirm them. "Yes, I know the gist of it."  
  
Kagome nodded at him and continued. "Well it's true. I married your uncle behind the backs of the fire sages and the fire lord. I bore him a son and we lived happily for a while even at the cost of my titles and your fathers anger. For you see your father has been in love with me since we were but children. My marriage to your uncle only cemented his jealously and hate of your uncle and the very next month he began his plans to over throw your uncle."  
  
Zuko nodded sipping at his tea out of nervousness.  
  
"Well many years later your father was married to your mother and you were conceived. I know what I am about to tell you will hurt and confused you beyond measure but I want you to know that on my word and honor it is the truth."  
  
Kagome paused to gather her courage. "During your birthing your mother passed away.-"  
  
Zuko's enraged cry cut her off. "Lies! You-" He was cut off by his uncles loud voice.  
  
"Zuko! Silence yourself. I assure you my nephew what she speaks is the truth. Your mother did pass away in child birth and your father was going to leave you to be raised by maids but Kagome stepped up to raise you herself. It was ordered by your father that it all be kept a secret because he did not want the rumors to spread even more then they had."  
  
Zuko shook his head in disbelief. "But I remember my mother…I remember her!"  
  
Kagome sighed softly and reached out a small pale hand to lightly touch his knee. "Zuko…back then I was proud be known to you as your mother. But…things happened…your father he grew leery of my attachment to you and in an attempt to punish me for blaming him for my own sons death he ripped me away from you. I didn't want to leave you, I didn't! I fought so hard to stay with you but in the end I was too weak…I was too weak." Tears welled in her eyes as she looked down in shame.  
  
An awkward silence fell over the small tent each individual lost in their own thoughts. It was Kami knows how long later that Zuko spoke up his voice soft and cautious. "I…remember…I remember now. You were my mother…you took care of me…you loved me…then one day you just disappeared. I was so worried…"  
  
Kagome let her tears fall. "I know…I'm so sorry Zuko. I was too weak I had to watch as your father hurt you again and again. It's all my fault…" She trialed off no longer trusting herself to speak and bit her lip to hold back her sobs.  
  
Iroh sighed as he watched his wife cry over something she had no control over and turned his gaze to his nephew. Zuko was unusually quiet, his face was pale and he had a light sheen of sweat on his brow. It was understandable his whole life had just been turned upside down. Memories he thought were real were now proven fake and only half truths. He didn't know what to expect from his nephew for the boy was a very emotional and often times unpredictable young man.  
  
"I…it's not your fault. Everything that I have gone through has made me who I am today so please stop your crying. It bothers me." Zuko wasn't even looking at her as he spoke his words soft and his tone light. He truly didn't know what to think anymore and he wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep and lose himself in his dreams. Yet he knew that he could not, he had never run from his problems before and he was not going to start now.  
  
He knew his uncle well enough to know that he would never lie or joke about something as serious as this and had no choice but to accept this woman's words…his mothers words. He closed his eyes to fight back the tears that wanted to break free. Years of repressed emotions and memories surging forth and with a small cry her launched himself at Kagome and buried his head in her lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist in an iron grip. His body shaking with sobs. "I missed you mother!"  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around him and hugged to him her. "I missed you to my son I'm so sorry." Her voice was layered with pure emotion as her tears joined his own.  
  
Iroh watched the touching scene of a mother and son reunited and felt his eyes water. Yet he said and did nothing, it was not his place to do so, even just sitting here watching the events unfold he felt as if he was intruding on something private.  
  
Mother and son held each other for Kami knows how long crying and letting go of years of repressed emotions. By the time they had stopped sobbing and their tears had become nothing more than sniffles Kagome was once again running her fingers through Zuko's hair as she hummed a tune from his childhood.  
  
Zuko sighed finally getting a hold of his raging emotions and merely laid there letting his memories of his childhood and his mother wash over him. It felt so nice to once again be in her arms and he did not want to break the moment nor did he want to let her go for fear that she would once again disappear. "You won't leave me ever again right?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, never I promise." Her voice was thick with her conviction and she vowed right then and there she would never lose another son again. She would stay by his side and protect him like she should have done all those years ago. "I promise."  
  


**Omake: Putting two and two together  
  
**

Zukop blinked as he put two and two together in his head and quickly sat up a weird but hopeful grin on his face. "So that means Azula isn't my real sister? I knew I could never be related to someone as crazy as her! I knew it!" He looked and sounded like a little boy who had just been told her was getting a new puppy.  
  
Iroh and Kagome exchanged amused yet guilty looks, neither wanting to pop his bubble. He was related to Azula, she was his half sister…  
  
Iroh sighed as his wife shot him the puppy dog eyes and nodded. She always left it up to him to do the dirty work. "Um prince Zuko she is still your half sister…so you two are in fact related." He mentally winced as Zuko's happy mood deflated and shook his head.  
  
Zuko whimpered and buried his head in Kagome's lap. "Noooo I thought I was finally free of having to claim her! Damn you uncle!"  
  
Kagome held back her giggle as her husband pouted at Zuko's words and shot him a small smile while mouthing 'sorry.'. She was but hey when it came to playing good cop bad cop she was always the good cop. She was after all the mother and he the father. It was sexist but true, moms just got away with being the good guy and dad had to be the bad guy.


End file.
